


A Nice Way to Spend a Sleepless Night

by greenstuff



Series: This Never Happened [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstuff/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't. Really shouldn't. And yet... But it's okay, because no matter how good it felt, they would not be doing it again.</p>
<p>Post 205. Dov's near death experience brings true feelings to the surface. Implied threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Way to Spend a Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFisherKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFisherKitty/gifts), [rainbowwizard1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowwizard1/gifts).



He couldn't sleep. Adrenaline coursed through his veins still. Euphoria at being alive and fear of what he would see when he finally shut his eyes overrode his exhaustion, refusing to let him be still. After an hour of tossing and turning he gave up. If he was going to be up all night, at least he could do something better than wearing out his mattress.

He almost didn't see her. She was curled up on one corner of the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, arms tightly wound around them. Her entire body was shaking and he realized she was crying.

"Gail?"

She stilled, staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, did I wake you."

He shook his head. "Is Chris-?"

"Chris is asleep."

"I'll go get-"

"No," She shook her head, wiping her tear stained cheeks with both hands, "Don't wake him."

"Okay," Dov turned to go back to his room. "Goodnight."

"Stay with me?" Her voice was small. She sounded so young and vulnerable.

He nodded, "Alright." He sank onto the couch next to her, hyper aware of the heat of her body only centimetres from his own.

She took a deep shuddery breath. "You could have died today."

"Yeah," he laughed as he said it. It seemed so unreal, yet terrifyingly real at the same time.

She hit him on the arm, hard. "It's not funny."

"I know," He turned to look at her, "I'm sorry."

"I was s-so scared," Her voice cracked and to his horror, a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey," instinctively he slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest, "Gail, it's okay." He pressed a gentle kiss against her hair. "I'm fine. Chris is fine."

She tilted her face up to look at him. The tears had stopped, but there was an unbearable sadness in her eyes. She was beautiful. Even with puffy eyes and splotchy cheeks, she was probably the prettiest girl he'd ever been this close to.

Sitting here, his arm around her, her legs half over his, her shoulder digging into his side, her lips inches away, Dov forgot she was Chris's girlfriend. He forgot everything except that he  _hadn't_  died tonight, and she looked like her heart was breaking. Slowly, gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

She responded instantly. Capturing the back of his head with one hand and holding him close. She kissed him desperately, as if he was the only think keeping her from falling off a precipice. She shifted her weight and after an awkward moment she was in his lap, straddling him, one hand against his chest, the other on the back of his neck.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her, both hands resting flat on the small of her back. His tongue darted out to taste her lips and she opened her mouth to him. She tasted like bubblegum toothpaste.

She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties and nothing else. He could feel the heat of her through his own light clothing but it wasn't enough. His fingers slipped beneath her t-shirt, running over the silky skin of her back, pushing the shirt up as they went.

Gail raised her arms and helped him toss the shirt aside.

The milky skin of her chest seemed to glow in the faint light tricking in from outside and Dov stared hungrily at her for several seconds before lowering his mouth to kiss on breast and then the other.

Her hips rocked against him and he felt the blood rushing from his head down to his cock, responding almost instantly to the heat and friction, even though three layers of cloth.

Her fingers made quick work of the drawstring on his sweat pants and then her hands were inside his pants, stoking his length.

There was a tremendous crash down the hall followed by Chris's voice, "Oh God, Gail's going to kill me."

The couple on the couch froze in horror. When they heard the bedroom doorknob turn, Gail flung herself to the floor, grabbing her t-shirt as she rolled behind the couch. Dov stayed where he was, but made sure there was a pillow covering the erection in his lap. His blood was pounding in his ears he couldn't tell if those were footsteps in the hall until Chris stepped through the doorway and flipped on the light.

"Dov?" Chris rubbed one hand over his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Chris nodded, "Me neither." He crossed the room and took the spot Gail had vacated beside Dov on the couch. "Exciting day."

Dov laughed. "Yeah."

"I'm really glad you're okay." Chris bumped his shoulder against Dov's.

"That makes two of us," Dov turned.

Blue eyes meet brown.

"You had me worried there." Chris licked his lips.

Dov wondered why he'd never paid attention to Chris' lips before. They were red and well shaped and looked soft. "You shouldn't have stayed."

Chris shook his head, his dark eyes serious. "I couldn't leave you."

There was something more than friendly concern in Chris's eyes. Dov swallowed audibly. Before he really knew what he was doing, he had leaned in close, and then they were kissing.

Kissing Gail was sweet and warm. Kissing Chris was like being set on fire. Everywhere Chris touched his skin it set of a trail of heat. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

"I'm sorry.. I-" Chris stood his cheeks flushed. Before Dov could say anything, he disappeared down the hall, shutting his bedroom door firmly behind him.

Dov collapsed against the back of the couch, covering his face with both hands.  _What a night._

Maybe he hadn't made it out after all. Maybe the bomb had exploded when he'd lifted his foot and he was dead.. Or at least in a coma. Yeah. That explained it. Only...

He didn't  _feel_  dead.

"That was interesting," Gail's voice was dry. She'd put her t-shirt back on, but her hair was still rumpled from diving to the floor.

Dov cringed. Somehow he'd forgotten she was there. Now he felt like an ass and an idiot. "God, Gail I'm..."

She shook her head, her lips quirking into a smile. "It's not like I didn't know."

His brow furrowed in confusion. How could she know? Even he hadn't known until two minutes ago.

"Come on, Dov." She said, dropping onto the couch beside him. "You and Chris? It bound to happen eventually."

Dov stared at her, mouth gaping slightly open. This had to be a dream. He pinched the back of his right hand hard. "Ow."

Gail laughed. "You're not dreaming." She took his hand in hers and, holding his gaze, raised it to her lips. She kissed first the red welt he'd left on the back of his hand and then worked her way to the tip on his middle finger. She circled the tip of his finger with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.

The heat of her mouth and the feeling of her tongue caressing his skin sent a shockwave of arousal to his groin. He closed his eyes and groaned aloud.

With the hand that wasn't holding his, Gail pushed the pillow off his lap. She dropped his hand, breaking all contact between them.

Dov's eyes flew open.

She was grinning, a hint of wickedness in her eyes. "You should really do something about that," she indicated his erection with a tilt of her head, "wouldn't want it to fall off."

Before he could respond she was on her feet, walking out of the room and back to the room she shared with Chris. Gail paused halfway through the doorway. Her blue eyes pierced his, filled with promise of good things to come.

"What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

**Author's Note:**

> I so badly wanted to make this a ménage à trois, but I wimped out in the end. If anyone wants to write a steamier ending to this thing, it would be completely fabulous.


End file.
